


soon

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [10]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games are almost over. Clove's looking forward to going home.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	soon

Clove is still half asleep but very aware of Cato slipping back under the covers with her. Ever since the rule change they’ve stopped trying to keep the distance between them. It’s nice going to sleep huddled against him. It’s nice to be on watch duty with his head in her lap.

She lets out a very undignified squeak as his foot makes contact with her calf. He left the tent barefoot again and his skin is as cold as the damp grass.

Cato chuckles and presses his other foot against her calf, too. His arm around her waist keeps her trapped against his chest.

“Get your icicle feet off me!”she yells, squirming and slapping his arm and making absolutely no real effort to get away from him.

“Just making sure you’re properly awake for your turn on watch,”Cato teases. He moves so he’s no longer torturing her with his icy skin.“Could do with a hot water bottle, though.”

“Or a nice warm shower,”Clove says, a little wistfully.

“Not much longer and we’ll be back in the Capitol,”Cato says.

Clove smiles, putting her hand on his where it rests just under her ribs.“Can’t wait. I miss good food. And we’ll have a bed.”

She doesn’t notice just what she said until his breath hitches and his fingers twitch under hers.

She could make a joke to play it off. Somehow, she doesn’t want to. She shifts a little closer and he buries his face against the crook of her neck.

“Get some sleep,”she says.

As she listens to his slow breathing she can’t help but think she wants to fall asleep to that sound every night for the rest of their lives.

Four more rival tributes and she’ll get to do just that.


End file.
